Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,371 (July 13, 1982) describes polysoap latices of acrylamide polymers of the type used as starting materials in the methods and processes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,348 (Sep. 7, 1976) describes the sulfomethylation of polyacrylamide polymers in latex form.
Scanley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,992 (1978) describes sulfomethylation of polyacrylamide (PAM) latex (water-in-oil) using bisulfite and formaldehyde by a procedure which requires drying of the water-in-oil (PAM) latex to reduce the water content to less than 40% (based on polymer and water) and conducting the sulfoethylation at temperatures of 50.degree.-55.degree. C.
Similarly the application of D. W. Fong, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,092 describes the sulfoethylation of low molecular weight polyacrylamide or similar polymers especially in solution or in solutions dispersed as water-in-oil emulsions which polymers contain pendant amide groups derived from acrylamide methylacrylamide and ethyl acrylamide (PAA and PAM) with the chemical reactants in the equivalent of a transamidation reaction. The chemical reactants include inter alia, taurine or salts thereof.